


allumer

by Myrmidiom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Truth or Dare, ripchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidiom/pseuds/Myrmidiom
Summary: "Ok, Ladybug," Chat said, that shit-eating grin stretching impossibly wide, "I dare you to flirt with me."Ladynoir shenanigans and a healthy dose of hand-kissing.





	allumer

"Dare."

Ladybug stared down at Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower, legs swinging gently in the wind, as comfortable as her namesake with being thousands of meters in the air. The Parc du Champ de Mars stretched along below her and Chat like an airplane runway, lit up and ready for her to launch herself back into the sky, which would be any minute now, she assured herself weakly. She couldn't know for sure, but it felt like it was _way_ past her bedtime.

She'd lost track of time since she and her partner had landed on their hangout spot at the end of an uneventful patrol around an hour or so before, but guessed that it was past midnight. The mob of tourists which usually flooded the park at all hours of the day and night had dwindled down to a few stragglers, their murky, ant-like outlines nearly blocked out by the glare of the lights upon the lawn. Like them, she should've been heading home, but she'd been having too much fun with Chat to call it a night just yet.

It was their fourth anniversary as superheroes, and they'd started their celebration by playing silly games, challenging each other to stunts which got more and more ridiculous (re: Chat letting Ladybug launch him off the tower with a cat-boy-sized slingshot MacGyver'ed from her yo-yo) until they'd decided on the truce of Truth or Dare in a half-hearted attempt at de-escalation. Chat had then broken out a bottle of wine which he confessed he'd knicked from his father's private storage and stashed away in a maintenance closet (the same maintenance closet he had once shoved Marinette into to hide her from Befana) a few days earlier in order to prepare for the "anniversary of their love."

Ladybug, unsurprisingly (considering her competitive nature), was the one to suggest that they drink if they turned down a truth or a dare. Chat had taken two long pulls already, the first for refusing to tell her how much Ladybug merchandise he owned, the second for turning down her dare to go streaking as his civilian self. _Trust me_ , he'd said as he gestured towards his leather-clad body, Ladybug's eyes following the movement attentively, _Paris can't handle this running naked through its streets_. Ladybug had drank from the bottle only once, when Chat had dared her to admit that he was funny, but she was such a lightweight that she could already feel the fizzy, lightheadedness of the alcohol overriding her better judgment.

She turned to him now, waiting on his response, and couldn't help but smile. She so rarely got to see him like this, leaning back on his elbows, both legs dangling idly over the metal beam on which they had set up camp. Usually, she was too focused on defeating an akuma to really register on her partner's physical presence and demeanor. Looking at him now, though, she noted how happy and relaxed he seemed, how carefree, how...attractive, really, his abs just visible through the skin-tight leather suit in the lighting of the Eiffel Tower. All night, his smiles and his laughter had gone straight to her head, as bubbly and sweet as Chat's fancy champagne. Of course, she'd never say that he was attractive to his face, or that he had a pretty smile. She didn't want to lead him on; he was one of her best friends, after all.

So what if he was hot?

"Dare? _Again_?" Chat met her gaze, half amused, half exasperated. Ladybug desperately hoped he hadn't caught her checking him out.

"What, are you keeping count now?" She shot back, holding his gaze despite her momentary nervousness. He threw up his hands and laughed that breathless, unfairly cute laugh again.

_What is in this wine? Vodka??_

"I'm running out of dares, okay? Coming up with ideas is your forte, my lady, not mine."

"Did you just call yourself stupid?" Ladybug turned her head, finally, away from him, trying and failing to mask her blush with a confident smirk. He was glaring at her, but she knew he wasn't actually mad because she could see his lip twitching in her peripheral, hovering on the edge of a grin.

"Ok, I walked right into that one. But! That doesn't disregard the fact, _yes_ " he said sagely, stressing the word as she rolled her eyes with a huff, "the _fact_ that we have been playing Truth or Dare for the last hour and you've picked Dare every single time! Do you have something to _hide_ , my lady?" He cracked then, eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

Laughter bubbled up, but she tamped it down, deciding to play along instead. To banter.

_Flirt, you mean_ , a sly voice which sounded suspiciously like Tikki's whispered in the back of her mind as she turned to look at him. She tamped that down, too.

"Me?" She asked, placing one hand delicately on her chest. "Have something to hide? I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. I'm just a girl with pigtails. No secrets here."

"What do your pigtails have to do with anything?" Chat asked through his laughter, eyes bright and body curling towards her own as he sat up. They were facing each other fully now, each with one leg folded under their bodies, one leg dangling over the edge.

"Did I say truth? I _thought_ I said dare, and I could be wrong, but let's be honest, I'm never wrong." Chat laughed again and shook his head. His eyes glowed warmly as he looked at her, wild blonde hair whipping around his head. Ladybug leaned back on her arm, considering him with a smirk. Her stomach jumped pleasantly as his eyes followed the movement, seemingly caught on the sinuous shifting of her own abs, just as visible and tantalizing beneath the spotted super-suit. His eyes seemed brighter than usual tonight, more attentive, or maybe that was the wine speaking. She glanced quickly down at his knee, which was now only a handful of centimeters from her own.

When had she let him get so close?

"Ok, Ladybug," Chat said, that shit-eating grin stretching impossibly wide, "I dare you to flirt with me."

She threw her head back and laughed, trying and failing to ignore the electrifying prickle of his stare. She could feel him tracing the lines of her abdomen again, the sudden swell of her shaking chest with those glowing eyes, as physically if he'd reached out and touched her.

"Flirt with _you_? I would never." Chat's smirk didn't waver as she sat upright and leaned into his space, giving as good as she got. She was close enough now to see that his lips were slightly chapped, probably from the wind.

"What, exactly, do you think you're doing right now?" He gestured at the space between their bodies, which had started off small and was somehow still shrinking. Ladybug snapped herself back with another blush. Two times in one night? Seriously, there must've been vodka in that wine bottle.

"That was not flirting! That was-uh," she faltered as he leaned forwards, making up for her sudden retreat. His body seemed to have moved automatically in response to her own, almost without his meaning it to, as if Chat were drawn to her by something caught beneath his skin, pulling the strings. She wanted to say she didn't feel the draw too, but he was all muscles and skin-tight leather and interested in her, and she was tipsy.

"Uh-?" He prompted, eyes lidded now as he rolled onto his knee, hovering a hand's breadth from her burning face. He was much taller and broader than he'd been when they first started out, and she hated herself for noticing.

"Uh nothing!" She snapped, "I was not flirting with you!" She wished upon all the miraculous that she would just. stop. _blushing_.

Chat retreated with a snicker (had he noticed her discomfort?) which turned into full-blown laughter at the sight of her still-red face.

"My lady!" He exclaimed after what Ladybug thought was an inappropriate amount of laughter. She crossed her arms against her chest, pouting, as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"You flirt with me all the time," he assured her with a toothy and far too pleased smile.

"I! Do! Not!" She hissed back, though the shrillness of her tone brooked a skeptical eyebrow raise from Chat.

"Oh yes you _doooo_ ," he said in an annoyingly sing-song voice.

"Hate to burst your bubble LB, but I can _cat_ -ch on when somebody's flirting with me. Happens all the time," Chat said , winking at her with those damned green eyes and wagging a finger in her face, as if to tsk her.

The audacity!

She knew she could just turn down the dare and drink from the bottle, but damn it she was Ladybug!

Ladybug was not the type to back down, _especially_ not in the face of finger-wagging.

She could feel herself getting fired up, a reaction which Chat was particularly good at eliciting, whether it was with encouraging words in the middle of a battle or like now, with teasing remarks and pretty smiles and too-green eyes which reminded her of another blonde boy who was just as handsome and half as cocky.

Without thinking, without considering the wine or the fact that his fleeting similarity to Adrien had perhaps driven her to the brink of madness, Ladybug grabbed the finger that was wagging at her and dragged Chat's hand towards her mouth, close enough that he could feel her breath on his palm. That stupid smile of his was suddenly frozen, mouth slightly open. She watched as his pupils dilated and felt a swooping sensation in her stomach, the same one she felt whenever she dived from the top of the Eiffel Tower, nervousness obliterated by the adrenaline-driven joy of free-fall. By the power of being Ladybug.

By the freedom of being _reckless_.

Ladybug cupped Chat's hand in both of her own and turned it over. His was warm, and so much bigger than hers, with long, elegant fingers. The tipsy, touch-starved part of her brain replayed the sensation of Adrien's hands, just as large and warm, gently grasping hers over the derby hat she had made for him, the one with her true name stitched along the brim. She wished just then, briefly and insanely, that she could feel Chat's skin too, if only for comparison's sake.

With the sensory memory of Adrien's tender, electrifying touch super-imposed over Chat's hand, caught now in her grasp in a way Adrien's could never be (because she wasn't bold as _Marinette_ , wasn't mesmerising, wasn't reckless), she felt her head dipping down, almost against her own will. Felt her lips, parted and plush, pressing to the back of Chat's hand. She maintained eye contact as she kissed him, as she darted her tongue out to tease the leather, to taste him.

Ladybug watched, mesmerized and satisfied, as a low keening moan escaped from Chat's still-gaping mouth.

" _That_ ," she said, pressing his hand back into his heaving chest with a heart-wrecking smile and a healthy dose of butterflies, "was me flirting with you. Don't get it mixed up next time, kitty." And with a wink, she tipped sideways over the edge of the Eiffel Tower, yo-yo string streaming from one hand as the other waved happily up at her gobsmacked partner and his glowing cheeks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Chat.
> 
> Next time: Chat gives as good as he gets, or tries to anyways.
> 
> P.S. I haven't decided where he'll leave his payback kiss, any suggestions? Drop a comment ;)


End file.
